


天真与经验之歌

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dante, M/M, Top Nero, top vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 对尼禄来说，他已经准备这么做很久了，如何留下和击败他的父亲是个问题。





	天真与经验之歌

尼禄在原地徘徊不去，今天天气很糟糕，沉甸甸的闷热让他觉得汗津津的。不是说他站在这儿是一夜之间就突然丧失了去追求但丁的勇气，但被对方揭穿的事实很大程度上说明了他的迟迟不接受的原因，这让尼禄感到沮丧，却并不能让他的爱情减少丝毫。

 

他只是担心但丁会受到影响。

 

尼禄头一次向但丁表白，他看起来很惊讶，又在意料之中，掩饰了一下什么就开始为自己的魅力洋洋得意，尼禄的脸发热，有些恼火，但这就是他为什么会爱上但丁的原因，他的明亮滚烫的一切。对尼禄稍微更加“人类”的传统想法来说，有些奇怪的是他觉得但丁应该并没有答应、承诺下什么，但是他们可以亲吻，也发生过关系，彼此亲密接触的那一刻尼禄绝不怀疑但丁也是爱着自己的，只是……他就是一直不说…也不回应些什么，尼禄为但丁似乎总是在满足自己的生涩粗鲁而羞愧烦恼，他是如此渴望成为他的一部分，而不仅仅是被他照料。

 

他本来计划分店稳定后，攒点钱安顿好姬莉叶和孩子们，然后为是先修好房子还是先买上个小小的圆环而烦恼着，他有种古怪的预感，如果他向但丁跪下来磕磕巴巴地说出那几句俗到爆炸的话——他不会拒绝的。然而现在一切都变了，情况不是特别糟糕，但是……

 

“你还好吗？”他坐下来的时候犹豫了半天，但丁甚至主动给他倒了杯水，这让他内心警铃大作，“我很抱歉好久没联系这边了，你知道……”

 

“需要点时间，”但丁点点头，他看上去仍然很疲惫，也有可能是从魔界回来累过头的副作用，他的样子让尼禄非常想拖过一个松软的枕头递上去，“我想我们都是这样，倒是你……”他犹豫了一下，“你……感觉怎么样，孩子。”

 

又来了，尼禄撇撇嘴，他怎么能好意思承认总是在跟一个“孩子”上床，他并不想对但丁坦诚自己内心忧虑的一面，顶天立地的男子汉不需要他所保护的保护，对吗，但他渴望但丁的抚慰，也绝不想错过每一刻，“我……得承认，”尼禄擦了下鼻子低下头，“这确实不是容易的事，我是说，二十多年了，我从来没有想过还能给餐桌边加把椅子。”

 

除了你，一直都是。我们第一次告别后我就想过所有我们生活在一起应有的样子。

 

但丁笑得有点心不在焉，他看上去被某种他也应付不了的情况困扰着，“会好的，”他的眼神游移到另一边，“二十多年了……更久的时间都能过去的，谢谢你，尼禄。”

 

在但丁说出他名字的时候尼禄就站了起来，他被吸引着，毫无还手之力，或许眼下受伤的并不只他一个人，但他是如此渴望让他们的伤口严丝合缝，所以他靠过去，就像过去一样捧住但丁的脸，他知道眼下问题很多，他们的血缘关系……新的家……但他的爱意在看见但丁疲惫地垂下眼睑的那一刻熔岩一样流淌，他还很年轻，他没有什么好害怕的。尼禄把呼吸贴合上但丁的呼吸，他的干燥柔软的嘴唇，让他的睫毛扫过自己还残存着伤疤和青春痘痕的脸颊，轻微的刺痒和满足，这所有的一切都让他想跪在但丁的腿间，然后把藏在兜里的那个小盒子拿出来，他想说，你愿意——

 

冰冷的呼吸声和魔力的轻微浮动打断了他的热血沸腾，尼禄感到但丁轻轻抚摸在自己腰背上的手僵硬了一下，但他并没有挪开，依旧温柔地覆盖着自己。尼禄直起身转过来，用自己的身影掩住但丁，然后直面维吉尔。

 

维吉尔冷淡又古怪地审视着他——他们，尼禄感觉有点紧张，就像被一位父亲当场抓包和他女儿在沙发上鬼混——见鬼，这明明是他的父亲，他又没有拱别人家的白菜。然后一阵刺痛爬上他的背脊，让他有种后悔绯红女皇不在手边的危险感，他的心脏砰砰跳，某种野性的咆哮哽在他胸膛里，呼噜着要对他的父亲露出牙齿。

 

“嗨，尼禄，”但丁轻轻拍了拍尼禄的屁股，“冷静点，孩子，还有你老哥，大号的小屁孩儿。”

 

尼禄就像呼噜呼噜的猫一样顺服地塌陷下来，他有点恼怒，又为这不同寻常的亲密而窃喜、得意。

 

“我不知道你们关系这么好，”维吉尔挑了挑眉毛，一副微妙的不快神色挤压他的眉头，很快又舒展开了，没错，这就是他一切都在掌握中的兄弟，“但确实很合理，我依恋家庭而长不大的小弟弟。”

 

现在轮到但丁不快了，“如果你是认真的，”他懒洋洋地碰了碰男孩的手，那份信赖让尼禄感觉温暖又放松，“他是个机灵又可靠的男孩，而且现在我得说，尼禄已经是个负责的男人了，相对于某些家伙来说。”

 

但丁的鼓励让尼禄耳朵都红了，但正是这份戏谑又漫不经心、半真半假的话，支撑着尼禄还没有因为他对维吉尔的抵抗和担忧退缩下去，尼禄鼓起勇气问他的父亲，“你是有什么想法吗？”他的眼睛充满干净明亮的关怀和坚定，即使维吉尔的三言两语就能让但丁从瘫在沙发上变得幼稚激动起来——双胞胎的紧密联系让他畏惧，他也没有后退，“如果我能为你做些什么，维——父亲。”

 

那个词像是刺痛了维吉尔让他皱起眉，也许他会把这个视为一种挑衅，你不能说尼禄完全不是故意的，但其中的关心和容忍同样也是真诚的，他仍然是那个面对脏兮兮、灰扑扑流浪汉还能发出邀请的男孩，毫无疑问他在努力适应新的身份并且没错，他做得比维吉尔，比但丁都要好得多。

 

“这是一种明知故问的挑衅吗，”维吉尔说，“和但丁一样的幼稚，我很难说不会对我的儿子看起来在追求我的弟弟而不产生想法。”

 

这句话里若有若无的讽刺让尼禄耳根的粉红几乎蔓延到肚皮上，他的呼吸因为压迫力和威胁而变得粗鲁沉重，“我不认为这有什么不正当的，”尼禄磕磕绊绊地开口，他的羞涩和被轻松看破的恼怒让话听起来说服力减弱了很多，“又不是我把他一个人留在这儿的，那又有什么——你丢下他……你也抛弃了我！”

 

尼禄的手被收紧，他低下头，看见但丁握紧他的手。

 

维吉尔咬着嘴唇思考着，但丁知道他为这几乎和控诉斯巴达一样的行径而恼火，他的额头青筋迸起，“我不认为我做错了什么，”接着他慢吞吞地开口，V的记忆在安抚他仍然年轻的怒气，那个叹着气的诗人努力把维吉尔塞回父亲的躯壳里，“但我承诺过我不会再离开我的兄弟，那让我灵魂的一半被割裂的愚蠢行为，如果你渴望承认，”他像是想起什么而挑眉，“我也允许你拿走你想要的做你想做的——也许除了你插在口袋里快要捏扁的那个东西。”

 

但丁好奇地看着他们，自从维吉尔回来后很多事情他就不需要动脑子了——他本来也懒得想太多事，他知道尼禄会是个问题，也不确定自己能不能承受被爱压垮后的憎恨，他只想确保尼禄是否仍然完整。

 

“无论你最后想什么，”但丁把他空着的手轻轻掰开，让那些掐出痕迹的红色纹路减轻，“我会给你想要的一切，孩子，你知道我们是你的。”

 

好吧，尽管维吉尔对主语发出了极端不赞同的轻微噪音，他大概会把字母重新排列，“你们都是我的”，然后表示满意。尼禄是他血的延续，而但丁是他灵魂和躯壳的一半，一切理应都从他开始。

 

尼禄咕哝着，手指插在裤兜里蠕动着半天，如果在更早些的时候，或许他会感到失望，然后离开这儿，回到佛杜那，回到他失去的哥哥和姊妹仍然愿意庇护他的巢穴里去，假装什么也不曾发生，他没有知道爱是什么，也不会知道爱一个人是多么痛苦到流泪的快乐。

 

但是不，尼禄想，他可以在这那个混蛋红色半恶魔毫无防备的时候给他一拳，让他知道自己的厉害——让但丁不得不回到自己的庇护下。

 

他当然也能再给自己老爸来上一击，让他也知道自己不再能是擅自决定好一切的君主。

 

尽管尼禄拼凑出来的笑容看起来有些苦涩。这或许不是他想的那种家庭方式——但，维吉尔和但丁的存在其实仍然让他感到温暖和平静。

 

和血压升高。

 

“父亲，”男孩露出牙齿，手中紧握武器，“你想命令和教训我，恐怕已经迟到二十多年了。”

 

 

更早些的时候。

 

“你这么干真的很无聊，”他的叔叔嘟囔着，失望地看着周围一地的恶魔碎尸，“拜托，我们原本能从这儿搞到上床和打架之外的乐趣的。”

 

维吉尔干巴巴地弹开阎魔刀上沾染的灰尘，“这就是上班而已，笨蛋，”在尼禄看来，他们俩互相攻击的方式比小朋友也高明不到哪儿去，“你要是安静点，别像个青蛙一样跳来跳去我们就能速战速决。”

 

“噢，”但丁失望地搜寻剩下的猎物，沮丧地承认，“如果你能在床上也提倡‘速战速决’，那我们也能省挺多事儿的——还省钱。”

 

“——够了，”尼禄忍无可忍，聒噪的恶魔们让他面红耳赤，虽然他已经对但丁热衷于无时无刻地戏弄而习以为常了，但是——拜托他绝对不想知道应该最关心的两个人是怎么光着屁股滚在一起的，恶，“你们能不能安静点儿，烦死了！”

 

因为他也会忍不住想起但丁抚摸他湿漉漉头发的手指，他精疲力尽地倒在他叔叔柔韧丰满的胸膛上，让呼吸和睡意汇集成温暖的河流，裹挟着他陷入漆黑的甜蜜中。

 

他希望自己的无穷精力能好好剩下来对付活蹦乱跳的但丁，应付他挑三拣四的父亲，而不是在一次寡淡的委托中干瘪徒劳的勃起。维吉尔总是自然而然地照应着丢三落四的但丁，压低声音数落他花里胡哨玩耍的方式，说实话尼禄并不觉得维吉尔会高明到哪里去，也许遗传真的处处在塑造他，他曾经抡起阎魔刀的方式叫但丁发笑，而如今他也见识到了他的父亲，耐心少的出奇，在维吉尔很快不耐烦的时候，阎魔刀就成了绯红女皇的上位，但丁想要跳进某个恶魔牙齿里活动手脚的时候，维吉尔直接把它们——连带但丁——全都砸成碎片，然后斥责从尸骸里爬出来大声抗议的他的兄弟——笨蛋，愚蠢，幼稚。

 

说得好像你不是这样似的。尼禄无精打采地善后，他认为他父亲评价但丁的每一句话也能精准地描述他自己。同时双子的默契和亲密让他后脑勺刺痛，他们用视线和言语纠缠相爱的方式——他是不是又被丢下了。

 

他把这个问题拿到过姬莉叶面前，在他们离开之后，那个陪同他一起挑好戒指的姊妹，眨眨眼发誓保管好他所有脸红和青涩的秘密的家人（伴随还有妮可青蛙一样的大笑，但戒指上的名字是她刻上去的，谢他妈的谢），尼禄垂着头，沮丧地蜷缩肢体坐在沙发的一角，我搞砸了吗？他吞咽着失落和焦虑，是我拖延地太迟了，还是我本就不改出现在他身边。

 

他的姐姐和她身上孩子们的甜蜜气息轻轻安抚着男孩，然后叹气，“毕竟我不是那个和传奇的恶魔猎人亲密接触的人，亲爱的尼禄，”姬莉叶让尼禄靠近自己的怀抱，轻轻抚摸他疼痛的背脊，她皮肤上的苹果和洗涤剂的香味让尼禄逐渐沉默下来，“但那些时候，我想你的幸福是真实的，我看着你，我们就像回到了过去，爸爸，妈妈，还有克雷多，我们无知——但无忧无虑的那段日子，”她的眼睛变得晶亮，湿润，尼禄开始感到抱歉不安，他伸出手去接住姬莉叶的眼泪，“但是我想，克雷多最后还是选择了我们——残忍的真相，这就是我为什么要站在你这边，揭穿他们，尼禄，”他们额头依靠着碰在一起，好让克雷多能够拥抱着他们，“我要去面对这些会让我痛苦的现实，那就是我唯一能为克雷多做的事。”

 

尼禄把脑袋靠在他家人的眼泪边，“但是你，”姬莉叶把嘴唇贴近男孩还带着伤痕的额头，“我们的小弟弟，我们绝对不会希望把所有的重担都压垮在你肩膀上，”她温柔地抚摸尼禄的脸庞，让他在女孩的手心里抬起头，“克雷多训练我们唯一的目的，是让我们活着——去寻找我们自己的幸福，既然你已经看到了树上的果实，”姬莉叶把他的手摊开，他们的手指交握，那个小小的美丽的潘多拉之匣在男孩和女孩的手心里闪耀，“就去告诉他们那对你多重要，我想克雷多一定会为你感到自豪的。”

 

姬莉叶拨开盒子给他看，所有的嫉妒，愧疚，恐慌和愤怒席卷而出，他的内心逐渐归于平静，尼禄注视着绒垫中心银色的、细小的希望。

 

“最重要的是，”尼禄说，“不管是你扔下了她，或者她离开了你——我被你们视为累赘，父亲，我也从来没有想要希望你们最后只能和我曾经唯一拥有的东西为伴。”

 

他的孤独。

 

我不会拿走你的什么，我就在这儿，你也得留下来，尼禄握住但丁的手，把傻笑着的传奇猎人拉了起来推到前面，家人是不会分开的。

维吉尔抬了抬眉毛，他看起来对尼禄实际上涨红的耳朵感到好笑，动了动嘴唇发出深深的叹气，不过仍然保持着对男孩的注意力，好吧，尼禄想，他的手指重新插进裤兜，既然如此，或许在这件事上，他能够完全赢在他父亲的前头。

 

尼禄退了退，然后碰碰但丁的手背，在他完全被吸引而转过头露出询问表情的那一刻，男孩捏着那个让他温暖又幸福的小盒子，紧张又自豪地单膝跪了下去。


End file.
